


Better Late Than Never

by MarielleThorn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Cute, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Unrequited Love, cute and sappy as hell at some point, divorced, kosmo is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarielleThorn/pseuds/MarielleThorn
Summary: Keith leaves Earth shortly after Shiro's wedding. Seeing Shiro marry someone else was bad enough, being reminded of it daily if he stayed was unthinkable.He ends up coming back to Earth some time later and finds out that Shiro is now divorced. He doesn't want to take advantage of this opportunity, but how can he not? A chance with Shiro is as wonderful as it is terrifying.-





	1. Chapter 1

”For some reason I have the worst luck with men” Shiro said with a sigh, letting himself fall back on the bed with his hands resting behind his neck.

”I'm not sure I believe that” Keith sat down on the edge of the bed, turned so he could still look at Shiro as they spoke.

”No no, hear me out. My first boyfriend, in high school, was a jerk. Like for real. Complete ass. But he was cool you know. He was a bit of a bad boy. He had a bike. I didn't. And you know I've always liked a thrill. Actually, I think I might have been with him more for the bike” Shiro added with a grin.

”And then there was Adam.” He continued ”I loved him. I really did. And he was a really great guy. But... I donno. We were just differnet. He wanted to settle down and get married. House, car, dog, kids, and all that. But I.. I wasn't done. I wanted more. You have no idea how selfish people thought I was.”

Keith had an idea and he might have punched a few people for insinuating it.

”I wanted to go on the Kerberos mission. And Adam didn't want to wait for me.” There was regret in Shiro's eyes. He wished things had ended differently between them. But he didn't regret going on the mission, because if he hadn't, he and the Holt's wouldn't have been taken by the Galra. Which sent off the entire chain of events that led them here. Sure, the war would have been nice to avoid. But sooner or later Zarkon would have gotten to Earth and it wouldn't have been able to defend itself. And the world would've continued to tumble down into the madness that was Zarkon's rule. When all was said and done, things had turned out for the better in the end.

Just not Shiro's love life.

”And then the war happend. Romance wasn't really high on my list of priorities then. And after everything ended, when it was all over, I thought it would be okay to settle down with a nice 'husband material' kind of guy. Which... I really thought he was. He was down to earth, calm and sensible, but not boring.” Shiro went on. Pausing to think for a moment.

”You know what though.. I'm not.. heartbroken about the divorce. When I found out he was cheating on me I just thought ' _oh, I guess that's it then_ '. I wasn't angry or sad. Just... nothing"

”Maybe you didn't love him” Keith finally spoke, pulling up one leg on the bed to half hug half lean on as he sat on the edge, watching Shiro as he spoke. 

”Maybe not” Shiro agreed.

”But I guess when you put it like that, yeah, your luck kinda sucks” Keith agreed. ”But I think- I just... I don't think you've found the right one yet” he said, giving Shiro a distant smile. It was supposed to be reassuring, but Keith couldn't bring himself to smile about Shiro finding yet another guy that wasn't him. 

He had accepted it with Adam. They were already engaged when Keith entered Shiro's life. And he was so young back then. He didn't understand what he felt for Shiro. It all overlapped into brotherly love, and for a time he really had convised himself that was all he felt for Shiro.

As he grew older though, and especially after Kerberos and the start of Voltron, thing had begun to change. He wasn't sure exactly when he realized what kind of love he really had for Shiro. But... now he knew. He'd known for years. And standing there, best man, watching Shiro get married had been the worse day of his life.

He'd left soon after. Going on a supply mission with the transformed Blade of Marmora, and he'd stayed away. For months. Until yesterday when his mission had brough him back to earth to restock on suplies before heading out again to planets in need.

He hadn't told anyone he was back. He wasn't staying long. But he had ended up running into Lance somehow anyway and gotten the latest update without having to ask. 

Pidge was wokring on some AI which Lance was convinced would go evil and take over the world at one point. Pidge assured him she had put in safe guards to prevent such a thing. Lance didn't sound convinced when he'd told Keith that part. 

Hunk had come and gone for a while, traveling all over the galaxy with his 'food empire' and Lance called it. Apparently he'd gotten a girlfriend as well and they were going steady. 

Coran was wokring as the Altean representative with the Garrison. Lance didn't get into the specifics. The MFE pilots were also going good. Kinkade had recently published his documentary on 'life on the IGF-Atlas'. It was apparently popular.

And then he'd finally dropped the 'Shiro is divorced bomb' on him. 

About an hour later, Keith had showed up at Shiro's doorstep, asking if he was alright. He hadn't planned to see Shiro, but his feet had walked on their own and before he knew it.. here they were.

”You're probably right” Shiro agreed, giving Keith a soft smile. Shiro wasn't sure he _had_ loved his husband. Not.. not the way you were supposed to, when marring someone. ”You've gotten quite wise in your old age” Shiro teased.

”If I'm old, you're ancient.” Keith shot back, voice deadpanned and eyebrows up as if he was asking if Shiro was seriously accusing him of being old at 23.

"Fair enough.” Shiro said, dropping the subject. "What about you? Any luck in the romance department?” He asked back, seemingly ready to drop talking about his divorce for now as well.

Keith did a double take. Looking away when he wasn't sure what he should answer. ' _No luck at all. Been pining for you for the last 10 years_ ' was probably not the best thing to say to get a chanse with Shiro. Or maybe that was exactly what he needed to say to get Shiro to wake up and see him as a man and not some little brother he'd adopted somewhere along the line.

If it was that easy though, he would have said it long ago.

”No luck” was all he answered. ”But I'm not... really looking” he added. 

”What? why not? I'm sure you could charm anyone if you wanted. Red _and_ Black paladin of Voltron. Keith of the Galra and Blades of Marmora. Who wouldn't want a piece of that?”

”Oh my god! I can't believe you just said 'a piece of that'. What are you? A 60 year old grandpa trying to talk like the kids?” Keith said with a cringed smile. He couldn't help but laugh a little at the joke though. Even if the truth was that apparently he couldn't charm just anyone, or he'd have Shiro by now. That hurt, realzing that apparently Shiro didn't count himself into the 'anyone' Keith could charm.

Shiro was laughing too. ”Well, you did say I was ancient" Shiro tried another joke and got a pillow thrown at him. He sat up, placing the pillow in his lap as he collected himself form the laughing, turning to Keith, looking a little more serious ”No, but in all honesty, you're a catch Keith” Shiro said truthfully 

”Isn't there anyone you like?” Now that Shiro thought about it, they had never really talked about this before. Shiro knew nothing of Keith love life. He never seemed to want to talk about it, so Shiro never asked. He didn't in a all honesty even know if Keith liked men or women. Or if he had ever had a lover at some point or not. They talked about so much. How come they'd never talked about this?

The question caught Keith off guard. His grin from their jokes disappearing, replaced by a slight bit of panic. What did he say to that?? He didn't want to lie to Shiro. But he also couldn't tell him the truth.

”No, I.. I mean..” He tried. Stumbling on the words and looking anywhere but at Shiro's face that was much too close now that he'd sat up again. ”I don't know if romance is for me” he ended up saying. It was true in the sense that he'd only ever liked Shiro, and that wasn't likely to ever lead to anything.

”That's not what I asked” Shiro countered, smiling curiously ”Do you have someone you like?” he sounded more convinced that the answer was yes this time. Who then? Of the people they knew that Keith had a connection too.. there weren't that many as far as he knew. But then, he hadn't seen Keith in a good long while. Maybe he'd gotten to know someone on his resent missions.

Keith didn't answer.

”Acxa” Shiro guessed

”What?!” Keith's dumbfounded face was enough to make Shiro believe him. Not her then.

”Okay, then who?”

”I never said I liked anyone" Keith protested

”I know. But you're acting like you are” There was something genuinely gentle about the way Shiro said that. Lance would have made fun of him endlessly for it. Pidge too probably. But Shiro looked at him openly and invitingly, asking him to trust him. Saying that it was okay to talk to him about this. That was just like Shiro. That was one of the many reasons Keith loved him.

Keith hesitated for more than a moment, chewing his bottom lip and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. The moment dragged on but finally it seemed like Keith made a decision. He let out a breath, let his shoulders slump and looked up at Shiro. 

”You” he answered. Plain and simple. ”I like you” 

If there was any doubt in Shiro's mind as to if Keith was serous or not, it was washed away by the look on his face. Keith was dead serious, he wasn't making a joke to avoid talking about this. He just simply... like him.

The smile on Keith's face was sad though. Like he already knew the answer he would receive from Shiro. If Shiro had felt the same way as him, he would have done something about it by now. Not go off and marry some random guy Keith didn't even know.

”I don't.. expect you to feel the same. I'm the little brother you took in off the streets and put on the right path. There's so much you've done for me. I don't expect anything back. But... I didn't want to lie to you anymore.” Keith explained when it looked like Shiro wasn't going to say anything.

The silence washed over them for a minute. It wasn't so much uncomfortable as it was deafening. It felt like time slowed and drowned out all sound in the room to the point where Keith could almost hear his own heart beat against his chest. Ticking by while he waited for Shiro to finally say something.

”Since when..?” There was something strained in Shiro's voice when he spoke. Like it was hard for him to ask.

”Since forever?” Keith answered, looking like he wasn't sure what to say ”I think I knew for sure when.. when you died.” he said. Those weeks after that fight with Zarkon. After Shiro had disappeared... Keith just knew he wasn't the same after that. And when he found Shiro again... He had no doubts about how he felt. But he was just so happy to have Shiro back that he couldn't bring himself to say anthing in case that ruined things.

Besides. Just like Shiro, Keith had other priorities at the time. They were fighting a war. Confessing his feelings hardly felt like the right thing to do in the middle of all the chaos.

”Why didn't you ever say anything?”

”You were with Adam. And I was just a kid. And then.. the war and... before I knew it, you were married” That was the short version of course. But it looked like Shiro understood.

After another minute of silence Shiro spoke again ”I'm sorry I never knew. I just thouhgt... You always called me your brother. And I didn't know you liked men. But you're right. You were just a kid when we met. I didn't see you as anything else then. But I'm sorry I didn't see it later. When you got older. All the times you saved my life. Had my back. Supported me.”

Keith could almost hope at those words. Almost.

”I just never.. thought of you that way”

And his hope was gone.

”That's okay. I know- I knew. That's why I never said anything. It's okay. I.. I don't want to lose what we do have and.. I'd rather be your friend than nothing.”

It was awkward.

Things were rarely awkward between them. They'd been through enough, knew each other enough, to be able to sit together in silence comfortably. But not now. Not after the reveal. Not after...

Keith knew it would change things. That's why he'd kept quite all these years. Why did he have to go and ruin it all now?

_Because you love him and he's single again. Maybe this is your chance?_ A voice in his head told him. It sounded reasonable. It also sounded completely stupid. A fools hope. Keith should know better.

”I'm sorry Keith” Shiro said again.

”Don't apologize. Please Shiro” _this is hard enough as it is._

They didn't speak much more that night. Shiro told Keith of some unimportant events, how his teaching was going at the Garrison. Keith told Shiro of some uninportant events, how wokring with the blades was like these days.

Keith went home feeling slightly dazed. Altough 'home' was exaggerating. He was staying in one of the Garrison guest quarters. He hadn't had a home in what felt like a lifetime. Home had been with his dad. Till he was gone. Then home had been at the Garrison, spending time with Shiro. Until Shiro was gone. Then home had been on the castle of lions. Which was now also gone. Now... now he wasn't sure he had a home. He loved spending so much time with his mother, but.. they were always on the move. 

'Home is where your heart is.'

Maybe that was true. Maybe that was why he missed it so much.


	2. Friends

”Hey Lance, can we talk?” Shiro said as he walked into the backyard of Lance's family farmhouse. The sun beginning to set in the background made the house and the garden look almost idyllic.

”Yah sure buddy, what up?” Lance said as he put his tools down, deciding he could finish repairing the greenhouse tomorrow. It wasn't every day Shiro came all the way out here. 

”Did you know that Keith's back?”

”Yah. I ran into him at the Garrison the other day. He seemed to be in a hurry though. Was hardly done updating him on everyone; Pidge's evil robort-”

”It's not evil” Shiro pitched in.

”Hunk's empire” Lance ignored Shiro's comment ”Coran. Your divorce.. But before I got to talk about me he just ran off. What? He didn't do anything did he?”

”Like what?”

”I donno, hit that cheating bastered in the face? We've all thought about it.”

Shiro's face was a mix between concern and doubt. Maybe there was some affection there as well. It was nice having friends that would consider going that far for him. Even if he didn't want them to.

”I don't think.. he'd do that” Shiro wasn't too sure though. Especially not after finding out Keith's feelings for him. He felt so utterly stupid for not seeing it. How had Keith liked him, possibly _loved_ him, for so many years and he'd never seen it?

Keith was an attractive man, no argument there. And he kept growing more and more pretty every time Shiro saw him. He couldn't pretend that he didn't see that. But... this was _Keith_. Keith, that he'd known since he was a teenager, even younger than that. He was the little brat that stole his car. The kid he had repeatedly pulled out of trouble for years. A little brother by any definition.

But Keith wasn't a child anymore. And because of that space time void thing he was in, the age gap between them had even lessneed with two years. It had been a bit if a shock to see him when he came back actually. He'd grown so much and looked so much more mature than Shiro had ever seen him before. And it was a look that suited him.

”Anyway, that's not why I'm here. Or well, maybe... I just... did Keith say anything to you?”

”About...? Punching the guy?”

”No, about.. me”

”No?” Lance looked confused and Shiro didn't blame him. It was awkward bringing this up with him. But of the people Shiro knew who were currently on Earth, Lance was the one who knew them both the best and Shiro felt the most comfortable talking to about this. Lance had experienced unrequired love for a long time. He had loved Allura for such a long time before telling her. Maybe, since he knew what that felt like, Keith had confided in Lance. It was a long shot but.. it was all he had.

”Did he ever talk about me and... well.. how he feels.. about me?” Shiro asked, the awkwardness spreading out wide along with his words. 

”Is this the same Keith we're talking about? The one that _doesn't_ talk about his feelings? Because if so, you lost me”

”Yah... I did, didn't I?” Shiro said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

”How about you start from the top” Lance said, giving Shiro a reassuring smile. He didn't know what this was about but what was friends for if not listing to each other, even when one of them didn't make mush sense.

”Okay.” Shiro began anew, taking a seat on a fallen tree and took a deep breath ”Keith told me he liked me”

”I like you too, we all like you. I thought you knew that by now. We're all one big happy family” 

”That's not what I mean. He _likes_ me likes me”

There was a silence followed by a ”oh.. Ohh...” Lance said it twice, only getting the full meaning the second time around. 

He walked over and took a seat next to Shiro, looking thoughtful. ”You know.. I think I already knew that.” He hadn't known it before Shiro told him. But it made so much sense now that he had. The way Keith ran off after hearing about the divorce. The way he avoided everyone at Shiro's wedding... and the way he left Earth right after.

”So? Do you feel the same?” Lance asked seriously.

”No. I... He's... He's like a little brother to me.”

”He's not your little brother though.”

”I just never.. saw him like that.”

”Then maybe you should start too?” Lance serious face almost caught Shiro off guard. Lance was still very much the joker, but when he chose to be serous, he was probably one of the most sensible people Shiro knew.

”Shiro. Okay, listen.” He started, pausing for a breath as if preparing himself ”If I hadn't told Allura how I felt, and if she hadn't given me a chance, she still would have died, but _we_ never would have happend. I miss her. All the time. Sometime I wish I had never gotten a change to be with her because then it wouldn't hurt to think about it. But I'm glad. I'm _so_ happy she gave me a change because even if it hurt to lose her. I _had_ her. And it was the best time in my life.” Lance said seriously. Eyes watering slightly at Alluras memory, but staying strong and convincing in his belief. 

”Give him a change Shiro. Or you might regret it. It's a miracle none of you have died already considering what you've been through. And Keith is still out there on dangerous missions all the time. What if he leaves and never comes back?”

Shiro had never thought about it that way. Lance made it sound so simple. But he couldn't make himself love Keith like that if he didn't. That wouldn't be right either.

”It's not that simple Lance”

”What? He's not your type?” Lance teased, lighting the mood a little. He put his fingers to his chin and made an overly thoughtful gesture as he metally compared Keith to Shiro's other partners. After a moment he realized that, actually, Keith didn't look a thing like them. He wasn't Shiro's type. But then, he'd never assumed Shiro was the superficial type. ”Ok so he's not super good looking and maybe he isn't your type, but it's not all about looks you know.”

”What? No, that's not it. Keith is very attractive" Shiro defenced before he realized he'd done it. True though, Keith wasn't his type. But... Unlike his other partners, Keith had stood by him no matter what. 

”Then what's the problem?”

Shiro didn't have an answer to that. 

Maybe because it was awkward? He'd seen Keith one way all his life. To suddenly see him differently... it was... 

And what if he _did_ give Keith a change and it turned out they weren't a good match romantically. Keith said it himself; he would rather be his friend than nothing. And trying a relationship and failing could make them lose what they had. 

Besides, Keith said he wasn't expecting anything from him. He hadn't asked him out, or asked him to give him a change. The only reason he'd even confessed was because Shiro sort of pushed the subject and Keith wasn't one to lie when asked directly.

”The problem is that Keith didn't say he wanted to date me. He just told me he liked me.”

”Are you sure he didn't mean platonic like then?”

”No. He.. he mean it romantically. We were talking about relationships and I asked him if he liked someone and... he said me.”

”And you're sure he wasn't just messing with you?”

”Positive. Keith wouldn't do that. Besides.. you should have seem his face. He was serious"

”Well then...”

A comfortable silence washed over them for a few minutes as they both thought things over.

”You should talk to him. Ask him what he wants.” Lance finally said.

”Yah... I guess I should” He was afraid if he did ask Keith what he wanted though, he would give him false hope. Make Keith think that Shiro wanted to try dating him. And if Shiro didn't want that, he would just end up hurting Keith. That was the last thing he wanted.

But hadn't he already hurt him? For years, for not seeing the way Keith looked at him. Shiro supposed he could blame it on that he was still hung up on Adam and that's why he wasn't susceptible. The war was a good excuse too. But what about after that? When he had started dating again. When he had been open to a relationship. Did Keith ever try to make a move on him then? But he just hadn't see it?

He tried to think back but nothing stood out. Sure, Keith had asked him to spend time with him. But they had always spent time together. Shiro didn't think any more of it. Keith never asked him out on a _date_ , just asked if he wanted to hang out. It wasn't his fault that he never suspected anything more. If Keith wanted to date him, he should have made it more obvious.

It all sounded like such good excuses. But he knew Keith better than anyone. Or so he'd thought. He should have seen it.

What if he had seen it then? Let's say he had noticed that Keith liked him. Would he have stared dating him instead? Married him instead? It seemed like such forgin ideas.

He loved spending time with Keith. They always had fun together. He cared about Keith. He trusted Keith. But... could he see himself kissing Keith? That's where the real line between friends and lovers were. 

He didn't honestly know. The immediate answer was no. He couldn't kiss Keith. It just seemed weird. Could he marry Keith though? Spend his life with him? That was easier. He could definitely see himself happy with Keith in his life. Could see them cooking dinner together and watching a movie, going on razes in the desert, like they had in the past. But.. sleeping in the same bed as Keith? And... _sleeping_ with Keith? That... That he wasn't so sure about.

”I'll think about it” Shiro admitted. Almost more to himself than Lance.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been days since Keith ruined everything with that blurred out, not planned and messy confession. He may or may not have been actively avoiding Shiro since then to the best of his abilities. Even going as far as to have Cosmo teleport him away when necessary.

He kept waking up every morning in the same daze he'd gone to sleep with the night of the confession. And today was no different. For about half a blissfull moment he could forget what had happened. What'd he'd told Shiro. And the lack of a responce that followed. 

' _I'm sorry Keith_ ' echoed in his mind and clenched around his heart painfully.

What had he expected?

' _Yes, Keith I love you too! Thank you for finally telling me how you feel so could realize my feeling for you too!_ '

Yeah... He hadn't actually believed that would happen but.. maybe, just _maybe_ , he'd hoped for something. Just.. _anything_. A shrewd of ' _I like you too_ '. Or a ' _maybe we can try_ '. Something that didn't make telling Shiro how he felt seem like the worst idea he'd ever had. And he'd had some pretty bad ideas over the years.

Keith turned over and pulled the cover over his head. He didn't want to get up. It was his last day on Earth before he needed to ship out again. But the bed seemed much more appealing then loading up a ship and leaving with, yet again, no closure. He wanted to disappear and just hope he could forget about that night and that somehow Shiro could forget it too.

He turned over when he heard that familiar bark/whine thing Cosmo did when he wanted food. The wolf was sitting by his bed, face resting on the covers and looking at him impatiently, hopefully, waiting. ”Yah yah buddy.. I know” Keith muttered, managing to pull himself out of bed despite not wanting to. 

The next thing he knew he was 'popped' into the kitchen in his underwear with Cosmo running around him trying to get him to hurry up.

Only thing was... it was the messhall and comunity kitchen and there were several people sitting around different tables already having their breakfast. They all stopped and looked at him and his space wolf. Keith wished he didn't have enough energy to feel embarrassed, but yeah.. he did. 

”Great” he muttered under his breath, hiding his face behind his long hair "Cosmo, get me back to the room. Now” He ordered, but Cosmo only nudged him and made a happy bark. Keith started walking out of the Kitchen to get back to his room to get dressed, only to be 'popped' back into the Kitchen again.

Frowning at Cosmo with a grunt, he tried again. Only to be popped back in the kitchen again and again, and again.

”Cosmo!” Keith yelled. ”I wanna get dressed. Get me back to my room or you're not getting any food” he said as if expecting to be understood. Cosmo simply barked again with a happy dog-grin on his face.

”Agh! Fine!” Keith gave up and stomped over to the counter and cabinets in the kitchen aria to get out the dog food he knew was there. 

The tables previously quiet, were now either chatting in whisperers or giggling. Keith ignored them, placed a bowl on the floor and poured some food for 'Cosmo the betrayer' - as his name was going to be for at least the remainder of the day. Sometimes he wished he could stay mad at Cosmo longer, but it never worked.

As he waited for Cosmo to finish his food Keith leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was barely awake, still in only a pair of boxers, and hair probably going in all direction. His foul, disappointed and.. hurt, mood from the last few days still hanging over him like a cloud wasn't helping much either. This day could not get any worse.

"Keith?”

Of course it could get worse.

Shiro's voice hit him like a cold bucket of ice. He wasn't ready to face him again this soon. And definitely not like _this_. Not half naked and with an audience of about ten Garrison officers and cadets and a few of-world visitor as well.

”What are... you doing?” Shiro asked, standing in the doorway looking at him in a mix between shock and embarrassment.

”Feeding Cosmo" Keith answered like this was business as usual.

”Mhm” Shiro nodded, still looking a little lost for words, while also trying to avoid _looking_. He'd said he couldn't deny that Keith was attractive, but he hadn't seen him without a shirt on in years. He was stunned to realize just how much Keith had grown into a man.

”You're in your underwear” Shiro continued, speaking like he couldn't put two and two together.

”What? No, really?” Keith answered sarcastically ”I hadn't noticed”

Shiro was quiet for a moment, and so was suddenly all the other people in the room as well. ”...why?”

"Cosmo" was all Keith said in way of answer.

Shiro nodded, still not sure he completely followed .

Cosmo was about done with his food now and was looking up at Keith happily. Keith looked back, frowning. ”You happy now?” He asked and Cosmo barked. Yes he was very happy. Keith was expecting Cosmo to pop them back to their room now, but apparently Cosmo didn't feel like teleporting anymore.

”Great..” Keith muttered again. ”You're a big pain in the ass sometimes you know that?” he told the wolf and Cosmo just opened his mouth and licked Keith hand happily. ”yah yah.. come on” Keith's voice was gentler now as he placed an hand on Cosmo's head, ruffling his fur a little before starting to guide him along out of the room.

”Keith” Shiro called to him before he could exit ”Can.. can we talk?”

Keith stopped, closing his eyes and taking a calming breath before he turned and looked at Shiro. He wasn't sure he was ready to talk and hear what Shiro waned to say. He didn't want to hope and be disappointed again. 

”Can I dress?” he asked instead.

There was something quite satisfying - despite everything else - about seeing Shiro blush as he looked him over again as if just realzing Keith was in nothing but his underwear. ”Yah- sure. O-of course. We could... Maybe we could have dinner later? I just-” Shiro stopped, lowing his voice to keep their conversation private. 

”I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I reacted last time” He was about to lift his hand and place it on Keith shoulder - like he usually did when they talked and Shiro wanted to show support. But.. he stopped. He was worried about how the gesture might be interpreted now that he knew Keith's feelings. He didn't want to be too familiar with him if it made things more difficult for Keith. The fact that Keith was also in his underwear might have had something to do with it as well.

”I didn't mean to act so.. cold. You just caught me off guard. But I want us to really talk.” he explained, giving Keith a reassuring smile instead of touching his shoulder. 

”I told you, it's okay. I never planed to tell you in the first place so can we just forget it?” Keith answered, shoulders tense as he tried to avoid looking around at the other people in the room. They couldn't hear them but there was no way they could miss the tension betwen them.

”Is that really what you want?”

The question surprised Keith, and made that damned hope come back, beating in his chest and making him feel all warm. Forcibly he pushed it to the back of him mind, telling it to stay there. It didn't.

”Would it even matter? You don't feel the same way. I get it. You can't force what you feel.” If that was possible Keith would have made himself fall out of love with Shiro years ago.

”Shiro” Keith began anew after another deep breath, looking at him seriously ”It's okay, _really_. I didn't come back here to confess to you. I was just gonna resupply the ship and head on back out. I didn't go to your place hoping for anything just because you're divorced, okay? I just wanted to make sure you were okay” He said truthfully.

”You've always done that, haven't you?” Shiro asked, voice and eyes soft in that way Keith had never been able to resist ”Been there for me, I mean.” Shiro clarified.

”Yah well..” Keith looked away ”I told you once before. My life would have been a lot different without you. And I... just want to repay that” he explained. 

”Even so, I'd say we're about even now.” Shiro said, bending down to give Cosmo a pat since he was nudging his leg ”You're not a kid anymore Keith.”

_Stop it. Don't say things that make me want to hope _. Keith thought, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth to try and bite back the feelings in his chest. Had it always been this hard being this close to Shiro and talk about what they meant to each other?__

__No. It was a lot worse now. And not just because they were standing in the messhall, Keith half naked, with an audience, all curiously looking in their direction. But before he had always been able to hide behind Shiro thinking it was brotherly love. It had hurt to have him see him that way. But it had also always been a shield protecting his heart. But that shield was gone now and Shiro could see right through him._ _

__”What are you saying?” Keith asked, not sure he wanted to know._ _

__"Honestly? I'm not sure” Shiro admitted, looking lost in thought as he patted Cosmo one more time before straitening up again. ”I-” Shiro stopped and looked around. This wasn't the place for this and he had never intended to start talking about this here. ”You haven't been to Hunk's restaurant here on Earth yet right? How about we meet there when you've finished loading your ship. You need to eat right?”_ _

__Keith blinked at Shiro, not expecting that invitation. He hesitated but finally said ”Yah, okay...” The smile on Shiro's face as he agreed made Keith's heart skip a beat and he hid his face behind his hair again and turned on his heal, leaving the room._ _

__As he walked back to his quarters, he tried hard to avoid looking anyone in the eyes. Which wasn't the easiest since they couldn't help but look at him. Keith gave Cosmo a warning look while ruffing his fur ”I'm gonna get you back for this you know” he said, but yet again, Cosmo seemed happily oblivious to how he'd embarrassed his human companion._ _

__Keith didn't know what to make of Shiro inviting him out for dinner. And he had no idea why he'd agreed to it. He'd been avoiding Shiro so he _wouldn't_ have to talk to him before he left. He didn't want to go with the last thing Shiro saying to him was ' _I'm sorry_ ' again._ _

__But.. maybe he needed this. Needed to talk to Shiro, no matter how it turned out. Just to know. No matter how much it would hurt. Maybe then he could finally put this behind him and move on. And then the next time he came back to earth he could be that little brother Shiro had always seen him as and things between them would be good._ _

__And maybe pigs could fly._ _


	4. Chapter 4

”Did I see you walking half naked from the mess hall this morning?” Pidge asked when Keith came to visit her in her lab later that day. He was picking up some tech that she'd been working on. Some sort of water purification thing that Keith was bringing with him when he was shipping out.

”Yes” he answered, giving no explanation.

”O...kay” She sounded doubtful but accepted the answer and dropped the subject. If Keith didn't want to go into details, she probably didn't want to know. Or she could just ask around and find out later. ”So what's up?” She asked instead

Keith hesitated, walking a little further into her lab and fibeling with some tech laying on a table.

”I might have... told Shiro that I like him” he said without looking up.

There was a silence followed by ”Wow Keith, good for you. About time too”

”No no, you don't understand.” Keith protested, turning to look at her. ”I didn't mean to tell him. It jsut.. _happened_ ”

_First of all, how did something like that just happen?_ She thought. Secondly, ”And that's bad because...?” She dragged out the sentence, giving Keith a questioning look.

”Because neither of us were prepared for it and he just-”

”Didn't feel the same?” She pitched in before Keith could tell her ”you know, what he feels or not won't change if he's _prepared_ for it or not”

”I know! That's not what I meant.” Keith argued ”it just slipped out and I kinda told him I didn't expect anything”

”But you do”

”Of course I do. Do you know how many years I've waited for this?”

”Oh.. yes I know” Pidge said, sounding a little too convinced of that.

”You do?” Keith asked back with a blank face.

”I might have picked up some static coming from you two over the years. Frankly, I'm surprised it took you this long to tell him. And I still can't wrap my head around why the heck you didn't tell him _before_ he got married.”

Pidge had confronted Keith after Shiro's wedding, seemingly the only one that noticed how he wasn't quite as happy about Shiro getting married as the rest of them were. She'd asked him and Keith - being the wreck he was at the time - had told her. But Keith hadn't known she's sensed something before that as well.

”He was happy” Keith said as an excuse. An excuse he'd used far too many times. He'd do anything for Shiro. Even watch him marry someone else apparently.

”Was he though? You know he's divorced now, right? And that he wasn't even upset when he found out about the cheating. He couldn't have been _that_ happy if this is how it turned out”

”What? So you're telling me it's my fault it ended up like that because I didn't tell him; ' _Hey Shiro, guess what, I love you and you should marry me instead?'_ That's bullshit Pidge”

”Okay, calm down. That's not what I'm saying” She corrected, trying to take Keith's tone of voice in stride considering the subject. ”I'm just saying that using 'Shiro was happy' as an excuse... isn't much of an excuse”

Keith didn't argue. She was right. It had never been a good excuse.

”He wants to have dinner tonight,” He said instead. ”It's been a few days since I told him and I haven't really... talked to him since. And I'm leaving tonight. So I was hoping to avoid talking altogether. I wish we could just pretend it didn't happen”

”Is that really what you want?” It was strange hearing her ask him the same question as Shiro.

”Yes? I donno. I told him it was fine if he didn't feel the same. That I wasn't expecting that”

”Okay but, didn't you _just_ tell me that you _did_ expect something?”

"Yes. I mean.. Of course I was expecting _something_. Just... anything. But how could I tell him that? He looked so shocked Pidge. All he said was sorry. That he's never seen me like that. Was it just that I'm not his type I could probably change his mind, but how do you get a guy that thinks of you as his little brother to want to fuck you"

"woh language"

"well, it's the truth" Keith defended, feeling quite defeated. "Pidge I donno what to do" Keith slumped down onto a chair and buried his hands in his hair.

"You said he wanted to have dinner with you right? That must mean he wants to talk at least. Tell him what you want Keith. You're not getting anywhere otherwise."

"And if he rejects me? _Again_."

"Then you cry. We eat some ice cream and you can beat the snot out of the new combat training robot I'm working on.” Her eyes may have sparkled a little ”And then you _move on_ " She finished gently, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder. "You've been stuck in limbo for years. You never told him what you really felt, and really wanted, before he got married and then you tortured yourself by being his best man. Keith... It can't get any worse than that. And maybe, just maybe, he wants to give it a try and you'll get everything you've ever wanted."

"Or I get my chance and I completely screw it up. And he never wants to talk to me again"

"Now you're just being depressing."

Keith knew that. But that didn't change the fact that he was almost as scared of Shiro saying yes and giving him a change as he was of him telling him no.

He sighed loudly and combed a hand through this hair, pushing it back from his face as he sat up straight again ”You'll really let me wreck your new robot?” He asked, making Pidge smile.

”You bet. I'll even throw in some laser shooting drones to spice up the challenge” She offered, giving a wink. She'd love to test it out against a real opponent, and if it could help Keith blow off some steam and maybe be the first step in putting Shiro behind him, it was more than worth it. She'd worry about explaining to her dad why the thousand dollar robot was trashed after the fact. She was also holding onto hope that maybe it wouldn't be needed at all.

Shiro cared about Keith. A blind person could see that. Shiro wouldn't just let Keith go without at least giving him a change. Or so she hoped. ”It's gonna be okay Keith” She assured him.

Keith wanted to believe her. But it was a lot easier said than done. Had the tables been turned and she was the one in love with someone the way he was with Shiro and if she had been in his position, he might have told her the same thing. But when you were in the middle of something, seeing things clearly wasn't that easy.

Keith sighed loudly, thinking, 'H _ow worse can it get?_ ' before he turned to Pidge with a smile. ”So.. is Hunk's restaurant like.. a fancy place? Do I need to dress up?”

"I got you covered buddy" Pidge winked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update and short chapter. Been working 6 days a week for over a month now -.- I've been dead. 
> 
> And a huge thank you to everyone that's left kudos so far and commented and bookmarked =D You guys give me the motivation to keep this fic going! ^.^
> 
> Still nothing much happing yet. But give a few more chapters~ ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The evening came too soon and not quickly enough. Keith was a nervous mess and he wasn't even sure why. Well, of course he knew why. But he felt ridiculous feeling that way. This was just a dinner where they could talk. Shiro just wanted to talk. He shouldn't get his hopes up.

The fact that Hunk's restaurant was apparently a pretty popular date-night spot for couples was beside the point. The only reason Shiro had picked this restaurant was because they knew Hunk. That was the only reason. Keith had been thinking about trying Hunk's restaurant too and it wasn't for a romantic reason. Hunk's food was good, that was all.

The candlelit table for two was also just a coincidence. A lot of tables had candles. And it'd be stupid to take a table for more than two people. It'd be a waste of space that could go to someone else.

The soft music playing from the speakers and the cozy, warm atmosphere was probably just a result of the decorating and marketing team to try to get people to like the place and want to come back. The inviting feeling had nothing to do with Shiro smiling at him as he approached the table. Warm and open as always. It had nothing to do with how _nice_ Shiro looked. White, button-down dress shirt, black slacks and was those cufflinks? No, nothing to do with any of that at all.

_Don't get your hopes up Keith. You'll only get disapointed_. A voice in his head reminded him as he sat down.

”Hi.”

”Hi”

”You look good” Keith was trying to make that sound as normal as possible. He'd complimented Shiro on his looks before. It didn't mean he was trying to make Shiro uncomfortable by reminding him he liked him. Or to make him think he was flirting with him.

”Thanks. You too” Shiro answered, and was he looking Keith over a little more than normal? Or was Keith just a fool to hope so?

”Sorry if you had to wait long”

”No no, just got here. Don't worry.” Shiro assure him.

Keith fibbled with the tablecloth. Cotton probably. It was soft and white and there were little patterns in it that he could outline with his fingers if he wanted. He wanted. Because it was easier than looking up at Shiro and seeing how good he looked.

Shiro never worse dress shirts. Usually, he always wore t-shirts or long sleeved tee's. All of them tight enough to show off his muscles  _way_ too well. Keith had only seen him in a dress shirt for maybe his wedding or official Garrison stuff. But then he mostly wore uniforms. Shiro looked good in uniforms... But he looked almost even better in the dress shirt. It wasn't as tight as the clothes he normally wore, but with a body like Shiro's... there really was no way to hide the structure underneath. Shiro basically looked good in anything... Okay, focus!

Keith blicked twice, shaking himself out of those thoughts.

_Dont get your hopes up._

Keith felt rather underdressed in comparison to Shiro though. Pidge had helped him pick an outfit but Keith wondered if maybe he should have asked Lance for help. Fashion wasn't really Pidge's fortune. He'd ended up wearing a simple black t-shirt with a thin leather jacket over it. One of his nicer ones, but it wasn't like he'd brought _nice_ clothes with him. Didn't think he'd have a reason to wear them. He had combed his hair and braided it though – At Pidge's insistence. He may also have stood a little too long in front of his mirror deciding on what to wear and if his hair really did look the best like this. He felt like a complete idiot.

”So. You all done with the preparations?” Shiro asked, breaking the silence. He was, of course, referring to the preparations with what Keith needed to bring with him when he was shipping out again.

”Yah, mostly. Pidge is bringing over some stuff later. She's seeing me off” Keith answered. He'd told her she didn't need to do that, but considering the dinner he was going to have with Shiro, and all the possible ways he might feel about it afterward, she wanted to be there.

”I see” Shiro answered and even if he tried to keep the conversation normal, it wasn't easy. It didn't feel like just a dinner. He hadn't intended this to be more than it was. He really did just want to talk to Keith and make sure they were on good terms before he left. But he'd ended up fussing over what to wear and overthinking what they should talk about. He didn't want to be overdressed and make Keith think this was a date. Because it wasn't. But he also didn't want to be too casually dressed because this wasn't just a normal dinner either.

When he arrived to see what Keith was wearing he felt stupid about putting on something a little fancier. Keith was wearing normal clothes. Of course, he was. The thought that Keith might just simply hadn't drought more clothes didn't really occur to him. Keith had done something new with his hair though. Shiro hadn't seen it like that before and he was struck with how _nice_ Keith looked like that. Not just nice though, like really nice. He somehow looked more mature and manly with it like that, but at the same time he looked more feminine as well, it was a good mix.

Keith had always had more gentle features than Shiro. Maybe that was part of the reason why he'd never seen Keith as a potential lover. Shiro had always preferred the stereotypical, 'manly men' type, preferably taller them himself. Someone he could touch without fearing they would break. But there certainly was something appealing about the way Keith look as well. Even if it was different than he was used to.

Snapping himself out of those thoughts - finding himself surprised he'd even thought like that in the firt place - he gave Keith a smile before he spoke again ”This is a little awkward, isn't it?” He asked rhetorically. There was no point in pretending otherwise and the longer they tried to act like 'normal' the longer it would take for things to return to normal.

Keith didn't answer him, only looked to the side and pressed his lips together in a thin line as if he was holding something back.

Shiro was about to say something else but was stopped, interrupted, _saved_ , but the waiter wanting to take their order. Shiro went with the chefs choice and Keith picked something called 'Sqaekwik'. He had no idea what it was but the picture representing the dish next to the title looked good.

After the waiter left, the silence was uncomfortable again. Keith went back to tracing the patterns on the tablecloth and Shiro bit the inside of his lip, worrying if this really was such a good idea.

”Heard you're up for a promotion.” Keith said. Trying a safe enough subject. He wasn't ready yet to talk about anything too close to heart.

”Oh! Yah, seems like that. It's not- I mean, I haven't gotten it yet but yeah..” Shiro answered, slightly bashful. ”Apparently they think I'm doing a good job. It's nothing like traveling the stars or being a Paladin of Voltron or Captain of the Atlas, but teaching the new cadets and preparing them for the real deal has been a lot of fun. They want me to start training the advanced classes now though. According to Sam, it's 'about damn time' too.” Shiro laughed, quoting something Sam had said a few days ago. It wasn't that funny, but the way Sam had said it was funny at the time.

”I agree” Keith smiled. He still had a hard time believing Shiro had actually applied for a job stationed at the Garrison, _on Earth_ , to start with. He'd assumed he wanted to travel the stars for the rest of his life. But as long as Shiro was doing what made him happy, Keith was happy.

”And you're a senior member of the Marmora now. Heard it from Lance. Why didn't you tell me?”

”I donno. It's not that important. And I'm only a junior-senior member” He wondered if that sounded as weird out loud as it had in his head. ”I'm still learning. The only reason I got promoted was probably because there're so few of us now.” he explained.

”You're selling yourself short. You have so much potential Keith. You've always had” There was that smile again and Keith had to look away.

Did Shiro know what that smile did to him? How he felt when Shiro looked at him like that? Like he was so proud of him and like he didn't doubt for a second that he was every bit as capable as he hoped he was?

”Thanks” He said quietly. ”You've always been the one to see it” he added, smiling to himself. ”Thank you” He said again, looking up at Shiro now.

Shiro smiled back at him. But there was something different in his eyes, something distant like he was thinking of something else and it worried Keith. Oh no. Had he said something wrong? Did he remind Shiro that he had more-than-friends-feelings for him again? No, no, that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted them to act like normal. And for a moment there, they had.

_Tell him what you want Keith_. Pidge's words came back to him and he pressed his lips together again, looking down. Should he say it? And ruin the nice mood they had right now? No way _._ But...

”I've been doing a lot of thinking” Shiro broke the silence, surprising Keith and making him look up at him with almost wide eyes.

Shiro leaned forward to rest his arms on the table while being careful not to lean too heavily on his Altean arm. It was just as heavy as it looked – even if Shiro himself didn't feel it - and he might have accidentally tipped over a table doing this once before. Keith leaned back in return.

”I admit, your confession the other day caught me off guard, and I'm sorry for the way I reacted. Or well, lack thereof. But I want you to know that the reason I haven't seen you as something more than a friend has _nothing_ to do with you not being attractive or smart, or nice or anything like that. I didn't lie when I said you were a catch Keith” Shiro began, managing to get Keith to smile at him a little.

The smile was still more sad than happy though and Shiro felt like he was saying all the wrongs things again, no matter how hard he was trying not to ”What I'm trying to say is...” he trailed off, realizing he wasn't entirely sure _what_ he meant. He should have thought more about what to say than what he was going to wear. ”I honestly don't know what I'm trying to say” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck a bit self-consciously.

”You don't need to say anything” Keith added ”I don't know how many times I need to tell you I'm fine and you don't need to-” To what? To try and make him feel better? To try and see things from Keith's point of view? To give him a chance? ”You don't need to try so hard” He ended up saying ”I know where we stand and I'm happy as long as you're in my life one way or another. Honest.”

Keith held Shiro's gaze for a moment but when Shiro started to look worried - or was that maybe disappointed? - Keith had to let his eyes drop again. Great. Now he'd just made Shiro feel like he didn't care about him at all. That wasn't what he was trying to do. Stupid, stupid stu-

”Well, that's good. I'm glad you feel that way. But _I'm_ not sure where we stand” Shiro admitted, surprising Keith and making him looked up again, eyes worried.

”After- well, now that I know how you feel, I couldn't help but start thinking. The truth is, I want you in my life Keith. Knowing you has made my life better. You say I've done a lot for you. Well... You've done just as much for me too. You've literally saved my life more time than I can count. You got my back ...even when I don't think I need that.” Shiro looked thoughtful for a moment and Keith dared not interrupt him.

”I don't know if you remember this, but back before Kerberos- I told you that Adam didn't want me to go but I don't know if I ever told you why.” Shiro paused for a moment as he thought ”He didn't want to wait for me, that part you know. But that wasn't all there was to it. He didn't say it, but he didn't want me to go because he didn't think I'd survive. He thought it was too dangerous for me. That I was too _weak_. He felt like he was protecting me by telling me not to go.” He paused again.

”What I'm trying to say is, you have by back, but you've never stopped me from doing what I want. You've never treated me like I'm fragile, despite the fact that I sort of was” The only good thing that had come from being in the gladiator pit and having the druids experiment on him was that they'd somehow managed to cure his illness. They'd taken his arm, but they'd take that too.

”And that means more to me than.. than even I realized I think” he admitted, smiling fondly.

Keith could feel his heart pound in his chest. He tried not to listen to it because if this was going where his stupid heart thought it was going it was too good to be true.

”I can't.... promise you anything Keith. You're still very much a brother to me. Or well, you're a friend. A good friend. My best friend. But I think I owe you more than that. I want you to stay on Earth for a while. Matt's coming to Earth in a week or so, he can make sure your ship and supplies get where they need to go. I want you to stay here. I don't want you to go when things are like this between us. I want... want to give this a go”

Keith wasn't sure he was hearing what he was hearing. The pounding of his heart in his ears was blocking out much of everything else. It was much too good to be true. It was all he'd ever wanted. Even with Shiro saying he couldn't promise him anything. For a moment his heart swelled and his face threatened to break out into a big bright smile. He wanted to jump, to laugh, to cry- But before he got there, something stopped him. A voice in the back of his mind, echoing Shiro's words 'I _owe_ you more'. Innocent words. Kind words. Too kind. Shiro was too kind. He knew now how Keith felt about him and he felt guilty for not seeing it. He was giving Keith a chance so that he would be 'fair' to him. Not because he actually felt anything for him. Keith was scared that the only reason Shiro was apparently giving _them_ a chance was because he thought he'd hurt Keith more if he didn't.

”I don't want you to do this because you owe me anything. Shiro, I love you. But I don't want you unless you want me the same way too. I appreciate all of this. I appreciate you saying you would give this a chance with me. But I don't want you to force yourself.” It hurt to say it, but it was the truth. He could never live with himself if he made Shiro do something he didn't want to.

They were interrupted again by the waiter bringing them their food.

Non of them touched it.

Shiro looked surprised. Confused. He hadn't expected _Keith_ to turn _him_ down. And he wasn't sure he understood why he was. Keith said he loved him. Not just like, but _love_. Yet here he was turning Shiro down after he'd just said he wanted to give this a chance. It made no sense.

”I'm not forcing myself Keith” Shiro insisted, but the look on Keith face told him he didn't believe him. ”Hey, look at me. _Trust me_. I'm not so stupid or cruel that I would say I would date you without meaning it. When I said that I can't promise you anything I mean that I don't feel that way about you right now and I don't know if I will feel that way about you later. But I care about you Keith. I enjoy spending time with you, more than anyone else. I trust you, more than anyone else, and I can easily see myself spending my life with you. But if that is romantically or not, I don't know yet because I haven't had a chance to be in a situation where I can develop those kinds of feelings. That's what I want us to try. Stay on earth for a few months- weeks, stay for a few weeks. Spend time with me and if after that time I still don't feel anything more... then I'm sorry and I hope we can still be friends. But I don't want to let you go without seeing what it would be like. And I don't think you want that either.”

Keith was more than just speechless. He was _shocked_. Despite Shiro's convincing argument, Keith was afraid to believe him. He'd spent so many years of his life convinced that he'd never have Shiro that he didn't believe he actually could, even when the possibility was literally staring him right in the face.

”I...” Keith faulted, looking down again ”I don't...” but he did ”I mean.. I don't want to lose what we have now”

”You wont”

”You don't know that”

”I do know that. I won't give up on you. I won't turn my back on you. Even if things get weird or awkward or difficult for us, I know that one way or another we'll get past it and we'll still have each other. The only thing that will change is _how_ we have each other. Friends, lovers, brothers... I don't care, we'll still be us.” Shiro smiled, reaching over and placed his non-metal hand on top of Keith's where it rested against the table, causing Keith to startle slightly and look up at him. ”At this point, do you really have something to lose?” Shiro asked.

No.

No, at this point he really didn't have anything to lose. If Shiro truly believed that they could pull through this no matter the outcome, then Keith was inclined to believe it too.

Keith was quiet for a long, long time. He kept looking at Shiro's hand placed over his. Then he looked up at Shiro's face. Seeing those eyes that had always been able to look straight through him yet remain so completely blind at the same time. Seeing those lips that would always smile when he saw Keith, those lips that were smiling now. Gently, openly. Like they always did. Keith found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss them.

”Okay” Keith said quietly. So quietly it was barely a whisper. It was like the word was stuck in the back of his throat, not daring to break free. He never in a million years would have thought _Shiro_ would be the one to have to convince _him_ to try and see if they could be more than friends. Keith was still rather expecting to wake up and to find this was all a cruel dream but...

”Okay” he said again, more firmly this time, a stupidly happy smile spreading over his lips without his consent.

”Okay” Shiro mimicked, smiling in that openly, warm and inviting way that had Keith's chest feel both tight and light at the same time and make him fall in love with Shiro all over again.

Keith eyes were fixed on their hands now. Shiro hadn't pulled back and Keith never would. He could feel the warmth of Shiro's palm spreading down onto his own hand. It felt good. It felt right. And Keith had never been more terrified in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to say "The end! They lived happily ever after" but we're not quite there yet. Our boys still have a lot they have to go through and figure out before the end~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I've changed this chapter a little! sorry! I didn't like the end of it and it didn't fit with what I wanted to write next so I've cut it off and I'm gonna add another, longer, chapter after this soon. (for those who's read the original version of this, please forget about Shiro's talk with Lance. I'm gonna add that bit in a different way later on)
> 
> Sorry for the confusion!!! <3

Whatever the hell Sqaekwik was, it wasn't good. And Keith had ended up almost spitting it back out. Shiro laughed at him. Then tried it himself and did the same. They split Shiro's food and ordered dessert.

The evening was nice. Awkward like nothing Keith had ever experienced before. But _nice_. And afterward, they parted ways after the warmest hug Keith had felt in a long time. It was like the hugs they used to share before the war had started and when things were still calm and good. Before Shiro had left on the Kerberos mission. But it was also so much better. Shiro lingered and Keith could swear he felt him breathe in the sent of his hair. Keith did the same.

He felt like he was walking on clouds as he headed back to his lodgings. Cosmo barked and licked his palm in greeting but Keith barely noticed. He laid himself down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling with a stupidly happy smile on his face and suddenly he felt very ill. The world was spinning and he felt like he was going to throw up or pass out, or both. Sitting up quickly again he grabbed his head while trying to catch his breath and focus on breathing slowly as he fought the food that wanted up again while also trying to make his head stop spinning.

What the hell??

Cosmo nudged him and made a worried whine. ”I'm... okay buddy....” Keith said, not sure he was telling the truth. Thankfully Cosmo couldn't argue with him.

After several long minutes of focusing on his breathing and holding one hand over his stomach and the other to steady his wavering head, the nausea and dizziness started subsiding.

Keith stated into nothing, knitting his brows and looking a mix between freaked out and confused.

What was that? Was the food they ate bad? For a second he was worried about Shiro and if he was experiencing the same thing.

_Shiro_.

The dizziness was back. But this time Keith caught himself in time to stop it form escalating, Breathing calmly and laying back down slowly.

So that's what it was?

Keith hadn't had a panic attack in years now. So many years. He'd almost forgotten what they felt like. But that was definitely what it was.

Before he knew it he found himself laughing ironically at himself ”Wow... I'm a mess aren't I bubby?” Keith said to Cosmo, feeling the bed shift as the wolf climbed up on it and laid down next to him. Keith ran his hands through his fur and patted his head, letting it calm him down.

Had he really just had a panic attack because he realized he and Shiro had actually been on a date? There was more to it of course. Keith had set his mind so intently on the fact that he'd never have Shiro so when it was suddenly possible it shook lose everything that he'd been building up and buried down deep. And there was a lot down there.

He felt like crying and he felt like laughing. He did neither and just hugged Kosno with a stupid happy smile on his face ”I think I'm in way over my head” he spoke, not expecting an answer. ”Shiro wants to date me” he said, as if thinking that saying it out loud would make it more believable.

There was a buzzing from his pocket and Keith turned, fishing out his phone to see Pidge calling him. Right. He was gonna meet her at the hanger since he was spoused to ship out in less than an hour.

Lazily he picked up the phone ”Sorry pidge. I forgot”

”You forgot? Where are you? You okay?” She asked. Keith could hear her trying to hold the worry back ”Do I need to bring out the robot or-?”

”No” Keith said, sounding surprised ”No I- He.. we're”

”Woh... either it's really bad or really good. Spit it out”

”Good. It's good. We- He said he wanted to give it a chance” the smile in his voice was hard to miss

”Keeeith! I'm so happy! I told you it would be fine didn't I?” She sounded a little too cocky about that but Keith couldn't care right now.

”Yah...” he felt like he was in a haze. A much better one than he'd woken up with this morning though.

”So??” Her excitement was radiating through the phone ”What did he say exactly? Are you officially dating? Are you staying on earth? Can I tell Matt? Oh! Dose Hunk and Lance know? Oh man this is more exciting than that time Coran got the flipp-bapp and talked like a toddler for a week”

Keith smiled, turning over on his back again, running a hand through his hair before he answered ”I don't know. We're.. trying. I donno what that means yet. We're meeting tomorrow after he's done with work.”

”Keith!” She sounded like she was beaming. The only time she really acted like that was in regards to new tech. Like the time she met Beezer for the first time. But he was happy she could direct that kind of happiness and excitement towards him too.

”He didn't say he liked me like I like him. I wasn't expecting that. Probably wouldn't have believed it if he had” The fact that he also hadn't believed Shiro wanted to give it a change wasn't something he was going to tell Pidge ”But he wants to try.”

”That's great Keith. Really. I'm so happy for you two.” She sounded a little calmer now.

”If... if this doesn't work out. Can I still wreak that robot?” He asked. He wasn't sure he dared to hope that they'd actually end up a couple in the end. It was much too scary. And still far too impossible to believe.

”Offer still stands. As long as you don't set your mind to that you'll fail.”

”Promise” Keith lied. It was easier, _safer_ , to set his mind to failure in this case than hope for too much. It was strange really. He didn't believe in no-win scenarios. And he wasn't one to set his mind to failure. Rather the opposite. He would fight until his last breath if he had to and there was no mission too dangerous for him. But it was a completely different story when it came to his heart. He'd lost too many people, been alone for too long, too open up his heart without fearing it would break. He could break his body and he knew it would mend. It had so far. But his heart was a different matter. Thankfully Pidge was too happy right now to notice his lie. So she believed him. Or at least, she didn't press the matter.

The talked for a while. She pried out every detail of the 'date' from Keith and only when Keith started to yan every three words did she let him go.

Keith fell asleep with phone in hand, clothes on and his face buried in Cosmo's fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm getting slower and slower with updates now and because of that, I'm gonna speed this up a little. I have a tendency to get bored with my stories and never finishing them (that's ADD for ya') So there'll only be maybe one or two more chapters of this. I had some drama planned but I think I'll skip it and make this one short and cute instead. Hope you're all ok with that. I figured that was better than not finishing it at all. 
> 
> (and please excuse potential spelling and grammar mistakes in this, I didn't have the energy to check it as I should)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning felt like a dream. But a good one. A great one. Keith hadn't slept that well in months. He woke up and realized he had a stupidly silly grin on his face which he quickly made disappear before he realized he didn't really have a reason to make it disappear. No one except Cosmo could see him here and he had no reason to not be happy about yesterday.  


They'd had a date.  


Okay, so date might not be the right word. After all, they'd never agreed that it was a date, but he'd had dinner with Shiro at a romantic restaurant and Shiro had said he wanted to try being with him.  


It still terrified the hell out of him. But... Maybe it was worth it.

Keith got up, took a shower and then sent a message to his mom and the rest of the Blades to tell them he was staying on Earth for a bit but the shipment would be sent in a week. After that, he just waited. He was supposed to meet Shiro after work. Which meant the afternoon and Keith had nothing to do until then. He decided that working some of his tension out in the gym might be a good idea. So he did, and spent a little time chatting with the IGF pilots since he happened to run into them there.

He tried to keep himself busy so time wouldn't pass so damn slow but... it didn't feel like it was working.

Finally, though, afternoon came and Keith was pacing the floor outside Shiro's office. He was jittery and nervous and he tried to suppress the smile that wanted to appear on his lips every two seconds.

Shiro still had some paperwork to finish and had texted Keith he'd be a little late. Keith had already been on his way here by then and going back had seemed pointless so he'd just walked the halls and waited.

He was considering knocking on the door because standing here and waiting any longer was starting to get embarrassing. The same group of cadets had walked by him twice now and he really didn't want them to do it a third time.

But if he knocked, Shiro would know he was already here early and he didn't wasn't Shiro to think he was over eager or pushy or clingy and- he was _so_ overthinking this.

”Keith” Shiro's happy voice broke his train of thought and Keith turned to look at him as he exited his office. He hadn't even heard the door open. Was he really that distracted? Keith needed to calm down.

”You're already here” Shiro's smile was warm and inviting and Keith was blinded by it for a moment. He'd been looking forward to this all day and felt silly for acting like that. But Shiro looked so happy to see him that Keith couldn't really find it in himself to feel embarrassed about it.

”Yah” was all he said though.

”Well, that saves us time doesn't it?” Shiro didn't press the issue or ask why he was early, which Keith appreciated.

”So”

”So”

It was a little awkward, but it still felt right somehow.

”Have you eaten?” Shiro asked, closing and locking the door behind him before he started leading the way down the corridor. Keith following.

”No. Or well, yeah, a little while ago. Sorry. Didn't think you'd want to eat”

”No that's fine. I'm not that hungry” Shiro assured him. ”I was thinking we could do dinner and a movie though” he suggested with a hesitant little smile, or maybe it was embarrassed. It was a cliche date, but maybe that was a good thing? It had to be cliche for a reason after all. ”But we can do movie and dinner instead,” he said, turning it around.

Keith was a little surprised by the suggestion. He hadn't put any plans into what they'd do after they actually met up. But.. if they were dating now, dinner and a movie was a good start, right? Keith didn't know. He'd never dated anyone before.

”Oh, well., yah that works” He agreed a little awkwardly. He probably just had to accept the fact that things were going to be a bit awkward for a while. But that was nice too in a way. That was how it was when you dated someone for the first time right?

”Good. There's a movie theater not far from here. Wanna drive?” He asked, throwing his keys over to Keith.

Keith caught them and smiled ”You have to ask?”

They arrived at the movie theater about 10 minutes later. On the drive over they talked about Shiro's day at work and Keith's day of doing nothing. He hadn't planned to stay on Earth after yesterday, after all, so from here on out, he had no plans.

They got popcorn, some other, non-earth snacks and a couple of sodas. They were only screening two movies and one was going to start in 5 minutes so they picked that one, not really caring what it was. It had an 8 out of 10-star review though so it had to be good.

Sitting down in a seat next to Shiro at a movie date was something Keith had only dreamed about. He'd imagined Shiro pulling his arm around his shoulder about halfway into the movie. Their hands touching as they reach for the popcorn at the same time. Their feet 'accidentally' touching each other. The hesitant glances in each others direction and Keith resting his head on Shiro's strong wide shoulders by the end of the movie.

That didn't happen though.

And they left the movie theater in dead silence, waking next to each other and looking down at the ground intently because they didn't know how to face each other.

The movie was the worst movie Keith had ever seen. It was an old Earth movie they'd dug up from somewhere. But Keith wished it had stayed buried. It was confusing and weird and just overall bad and boring. But he didn't want to say that to Shiro and make this into a bad date. So he stayed quiet and kept staring at the ground, like that was going to help.

Shiro stayed quiet too. And they both kept looking at the ground until they reached the car and got on either side of it, Shiro unlocked the door and finally raised his head to look at Keith. Their eyes met over the hood of the car and they just stared at each other for a long moment.

And then just like that, the tension broke and they smiled.

”So movie date, not our thing.” Shiro stated, leaning his flesh arm on the hood of the car as he waited with getting in in favor of their conversation.

”Not if the movie's gonna be that bad. What even was that?” Keith asked, grinning now.

”I donno. But I could go a thousand lifetimes without ever seeing it again”

”I wish I'd never seen it in this lifetime” Keith laughed

”We just got to pick a better movie next time” Shiro tried.

”Or we don't need to watch a movie. We've never gone to the movies before. We don't have to now” Keith said. He was happy they'd tried it, but neither he nor Shiro was the kind of person who liked to just sit around. Sure, they'd had movie nights on the Castle of Lions and that was cozy and fun and all, and movie nights or movies, in general, wasn't that bad from time to time. But Keith wasn't sure it made the best dates.

”We've never dated before either” Shiro said, that open smile on his face again. And Keith felt his entire body warm.

”No, but you don't need to try so hard.” Keith answered. ”I'm happy you are” he added quickly because that had sounded a little harsh ”Really happy. But...”

”But I don't need to try so hard” Shiro repeated with an understanding smile. ”I just want to do this right,” he said, looking determined ”But I guess I don't really know how to date. I just wanted this to be special. Something different”

Keith smiled deeper and if his heart got any warmer he might just melt ”Shiro, just you wanting to do this is special. But maybe next time we can go for a drive, or go hiking or something?” Keith suggested.

”That sounds like a better idea.” Shiro agreed. ”Actually, how about we do that now?” He asked. It wasn't that late and he sort of didn't want this date to end on a weird note. ”Or do you have someplace you need to be?”  


”Yes” Keith said, surprising Shiro. ”I need to be with you” He said, then quickly got into the car because that had sounded much too desperate and cheesy. He'd meant it as a flirt, a play on Shiro's words, but now he was worried it hadn't come out that way and he felt weird.  


Shiro took a moment to get into the car and that didn't help Keith's worry at all. _Calm down. He's trying. You just need to back off and give him some time._ Keith told himself. The fact that Shiro wanted to try dating him at all was amazing, he shouldn't hope for too much.

”So, you need me huh?” Shiro said with a grin after he got into the car. He wiggled his eyebrows in an overly obvious flirtatious motion that made Keith want to sink into the seat from embarrassment.  


”Oh shut up and just drive.” Keith didn't pout - because Keith didn't ever pout - but he 'frowned'. It didn't take long for a smile to want to spread on his lips again though and when Shiro laughed, the smile broke free.

”God, is this what you usually do? Embarras your dates? No wonder you're-” Keith stopped himself short of actually saying divorced. Fuck. That was not a good thing to tease Shiro about. First of all, that wasn't the sort of thing you teased anyone about, and secondly, it wasn't like it was Shiro's fault that he was divorced. He'd been cheated on. If he hadn't, Shiro would still be married to that guy.  


”Divorced?” Shiro finished for him. ”It's okay. You can say it.”

”I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that” Keith apologized

”It's okay Keith. Really. I mean, I'm not happy about it but you were right. He wasn't the one for me”

Keith really didn't want to hope at those words, but how could he not?

”I meant- I'm sorry for making it sound like you were the one who, you know.. that it was-”

”My fault we broke up?” Shiro finished for him again ”I don't think you're all that wrong about it though. He wouldn't have cheated on me if I'd been a good husband. I don't really blame him”

”What are you talking about? How is _he_ cheating _your_ fault?”

”It's not. It's just... I was distant and I didn't appreciate him and I was selfish and-”

”Stop it. You're none of those things. God, Shiro. How can you think of yourself like that? You're the kindest person I've ever met. It's creepy how nice you are”

”Thank you?” Shiro said with a crooked, embarrassed smile ”But what I'm trying to say is that as a husband, as a boyfriend, I haven't always been that.. attentive. With Adam... I didn't even hesitate to give him up for my career. And now.. this last time I never really did anything. He was the one that wooed me. I sort of just followed.”

There was a silence as Keith looked at Shiro like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shiro kept looking at the road.

”Are you sure you still want to date me?” Shiro asked with a half nervous laugh. ”I'm trying to better but...”

”I love you.”

Shiro visibly froze up. Keith had said that three times now. No, four times actually if Shiro counted that time he had gotten dangerously close to killing Keith. A time he wished he could forget and would do anything to take back.

”You love me because I've always been there for you. I've been a good friend to you, a good role model. A good... person. But I've never been your boyfriend and I'm not a good boyfriend. You might not like me so much if I was.”  


”That's bullshit. How would you being my-” Keith couldn't say it. The word _boyfriend_ was much too significant ”-you being with me like that change how I see you?”

”Because I'm not good with romantic gestures or remembering anniversaries or special occasion and I don't go that extra mile to show someone how I feel. I've never gotten anyone chocolate, ever.”

”And you think I care about that? Do I look like the sappy romantic to you? I probably wouldn't remember anniversaries either. And I don't even like chocolate” Keith smiled gently. He had no idea Shio was this insecure.  


”But-”

”No buts” Keith cut off ”You don't need to try so hard”

”What if I put my career before of you? What then?”

”We have the same job. More or less. I'd come with you.” Keith said with a casual shrug and a smile ”I didn't stop you from going on the Kerberos mission, did I? I waited for you. And I would again. Your happiness in my happiness” Keith said with earnest eyes before he blushed a little ”I know it's sappy as hell but-”

”No. I like it.” Shiro's smile was soft and the look in his eyes something Keith couldn't quite put words to ”Thank you Keith”

They just looked at each other for a long moment, and would have looked at each other more, if it wasn't for the fact that they were still driving and Shiro needed to get his eyes back on the road so he wouldn't drive off it.

”So, where are we going?” Keith asked, nodding towards the road ahead of them.

”I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there” Shiro answered and somehow it didn't seem like he was just talking about the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! finally a longer chapter huh? XD I'm quite impressed with myself that I managed to write more than a few pages in one go XD (although I know it's hardly a long chapter compared to a lot out there hehe)
> 
> Anyway! I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to all the comments and kudos, I know it's cliche but it really does give me the motivation to try and finish this and get the next chapter out ^^ so thank you guys! Just a few more chapters to go now


	8. Chapter 8

”So you've been on... how many dates now?”

”Nine.” Keith answered, fiddling again with some teach Pidge had laying on a table in her lab ”Well, ten if you count the movie then road trip as two different ones.” They at least felt like two different dates. The moods had been different and something about the way Shito looked at him afterward really set the dates apart. He couldn't explain it. Maybe it was the way they'd talked during the second half of that date. It was much more... intimate.

”I don't think that counts as two dates but okay.” Pidge added with a shrug ”Sounds like things are going good then”

”I donno. I mean.. I like it. I _really_ like it. It's been fun and I think he's been having fun too but...”

”Buuuut?” Pidge drew it out. Keith suspected she was getting a little annoyed at having to drag things out of him whenever they talked. Keith just didn't know how to bring things up. The fact that he was talking about any of this at all was a miracle.

”But... He just... he's...”

”Keith, I am going to hit you if you keep this up”

”You can _try._ ”

”I _will._ ”

They stared each other down for half a second before Keith sat himself down on a chair. Still sort of glaring at Pidge but with a lot less malice.

”He's too kind.” Keith started ”He's always on time if he's gonna pick me up. He holds doors open for me. He lets me set the pace and if I even _hint_ at- I donno, anything other than things going smoothly or if I look nervous he just... backs off. Like really backs off” Keith hadn't really dared to make an actual move on Shiro yet. He was just getting used to dating him. Their hands had touched ones when they walked and Keith had pulled his hand way quicker than necessary - considering it wasn't necessary to pull his hand away at all. They were dating. They could hold hands. But Keith, despite being brave enough to fight a Garla twice, even thrice, his size, didn't have the courage to reach for Shiro's hand. It was ridiculous. And Shiro had never tried to reach for his.

And that was sort of the problem. Shiro, while quite obviously enjoying their time together and being very polite and sweet, hadn't shown any indication of wanting to take things further. He never touched Keith. Other than that one time, when they tried a movie date again and he did put his arm over Keith's shoulder. Which had resulted in Keith sort of... freaking out and jumping enough to spill his drink all over himself and the floor and Shiro and... well... that was that date.

But there had been _so_ many other times when Shiro could have made a move on him. They'd had a picknick in the desert at sunset. It didn't get much more romantic than that. But Shiro did nothing. _Nothing_. Even if Keith gave him several openings.

”He's never done anything to me you would do to a boyfriend,” Keith said in defeat. He'd always known it would end this way. But... it hurt a lot more than he'd expected it to. To realize that Shiro did only see him as a friend, or worse, a _brother_. He'd even gone with Pidge and Matt's insane advice of dressing provocatively. But it had done nothing. It just seemed to make Shiro uncomfortable. Keith didn't blame him.

”Well, have you done anything like that to him? And no, I'm not asking if you've had sex or anything like that cause boy do I _not_ want to know that.”

”What!? Of couse we haven't... that's way too... sex is...” Keith trailed off. He really couldn't think about that yet. ”What I mean is-” he started anew with a deep breath ”I think I just need to face the facts that we tried and it's not working. He doesn't see me like that. It's fine. I knew this was an option.” Keith didn't sound convinced, but at least Pidge did'n' have the heart to call him out on it.

”You need to talk to him. Like _really_ talk to him. Tell him you want to take things further. Tell him you need to know. It's been well over a month Keith.”

He knew he needed to do that, but it was scary. It was so... final. He honestly didn't even know if he _could_ do it. And he realized he'd come to Pidge, talking to her about this, hoping she would tell him he was worried over nothing, that Shiro did like him, and that he just needed to wait a little longer. But maybe he'd also come to her because he knew she'd be honest with him. No matter how much the truth hurt.

”I don't know if I can,” He said honestly, quietly.

Pidge said nothing. She honestly didn' know what to say. She'd never been in a situation like Keith's and Shiro's. While she knew them, and could give advice based on that. When to give up, or keep going in search of a relationship, was a lot harder.

”I donno what to tell you. I can't make your choice for you. But... if it helps. I don't think you'll lose Shiro, either way.” She said gently, placing a hand on Keith's shoulders for support. ”and at least you'll finally know”

Maybe he didn't want to know. Even if he probably needed to know in order to move on with his life. His mother and Kolivan had contacted him twice since he'd told them he'd be staying on Earth for a while. They wanted to know when he'd be back. He couldn't put his work with the Blades on hold forever. Eventually, he had to go back there or make a final decision to stay. If that was with Shiro in his life or not was too much to think about.

”Yah I know” he admitted, although not agreeing to actually talk to Shiro. They were all going out to eat tonight actually. Hunk was back on Earth and it had been forever since they all hung out. It wasn't a date since it wouldn't just be Keith and Shiro. And it would probably be awkward since both Pidge, Matt and Lance knew they were dating. Breaking the news to Hunk would probably be awkward too. Or maybe it was better if they didn't say anything. They might not be dating for much longer.

”I'm gonna go pick up Cosmo and get him to Iversson's before dinner,” Keith chanced the subject since he really didn't know what else to say. Cosmo had taken quite the liking to Iversson for some reason and he'd been dog-sitting more than ones since Keither got back. Not that Cosmo really needed dog-sitting. He was a pretty free spirit and tended to come and go as he pleased. It was just some nights, like these, when Keith had specific plans it was better if Cosmo didn't teleport in in the middle of, let's say, a restaurant full of people. It tended to freak some people out.

Pidge let Keith go with a nod and a ' _I'll see you later then_ '.

A few hours later. They were at Hunk's restaurant. It felt so very different being there with a group and not just Shiro.

Keith greeted Lance and Matt like he usually did, and got a big hug from Hunk before he had a chance to do anything else. He wasn't in all honestly too fond of physical contact like this, but somehow hugging Hunk was different. He was just a very good hugger. He smiled at Pidge, she smiled back, and then he froze up when Shiro reached over and kissed his cheek.

Keith's cheeks went red and the company around them grew quiet. Hunk leaned in to whisper something to Lance, Lance whispered something back with a grin. Hunk nodded and Pidge and Matt exchanged glances, but Keith didn't really see any of it.

”Should we get seated?” A voice said and it took a moment for Keith to realize someone had spoken and it meant he should move his feet. He nodded and followed everyone to the table they'd booked. Hunk decided he was going to order for everyone and said a few things to the waiter. Shiro added that anything other than Sqaekwik was fine. He gave Keith a smile, obviously remembering when he'd order that last time they were here and how bad it tasted. Keith was still getting his mind back in his head though and could only smile a little awkwardly.

Shiro had kissed him. Well, not _kissed_ him kissed him, but still, it was more than he'd done on any of their dates. But why did he do it _now_? In front of everyone? Keith sunk into his chair. It was embarrassing but also absolutely wonderful and he felt ridiculous feeling both of it. Conversations were happing all around him but he wasn't really listening. Until Matt mentioned something about kissing.

”All I'm saying, a kiss really isn't that big a deal”

”Says you. It's different for everyone. I think kisses are wonderful and should only be given to those you love.” Hunk pidged in.

”A kiss is just a kiss. Sure, you shouldn't kiss just anyone. But it's not like you need to wait till marriage to kiss someone.” Matt argued

”I didn't say that” Hunk insisted

”I don't think that's what Hunk meant” Pidge agreed.

”What do _you_ know about kissing?” Matt looked baffled, like Pidge had just told him she was never doing science again.

”Nothing. But that's not the point” Pidge went on. She had yet to kiss anyone, and frankly, wasn't looking to, but that didn't mean she couldn't understand other people's options of it.

”I think kissing is important” Lance added ”it's how you know if you really like someone. You can get along great, love each other even, but if it's love or, just you know, _love_. Then you need to kiss someone.”

”I think you can tell that either way” Matt insisted.

”Well, yeah but-” Pidge tried but was cut off.

”Shiro, what do you think?” Matt directed the question to a new audience.

”Well I....” Shiro stared, looking startled at having been asked and looking more than a little worried about what to answer. He glanced at Keith and Keith tried to not make it obvious that he was looking at Shiro ”I think, well... a kiss isn't that big of a deal. Kissing is just... I mean..” he seemed like he wasn't sure what to say ”It's just a kiss. But it's more of how... Well, how you feel about the person you're kissing” he finished, looking mostly satisfied with that answer. ”You could kiss a friend and it's nothing, but you could kiss a lover and it would mean everything.”

”Well, obviously it matters _who_ you kiss” Matt interrupted again ”I was just saying that a kiss wouldn't have to mean you love someone. It can just mean that you're interested. Getting to know them. Liking them. Being attracted to them. Wanting to see where it could go. You don't need to wait until you're in love to kiss someone. It can be casual”

”Well of course. But-” Shiro tired but was interrupted by the waiter with the appetizers.

As they all began eating, their conversation about kisses was forgotten - By all except Keith. He couldn't let it go. What did it mean that Shiro thought kisses weren't a big deal? Was the kiss to his cheek nothing then? Just a greeting? And if _he_ kissed Shiro, would he take it seriously or just a simple gesture of affection. Kissing to Keith had always meant a lot. It wasn't something he would give way lightly or to just anyone. The fact that Shiro apparently thought differently surprised him more than he'd expected.

He was unusually quiet during dinner, even for him, and by the end of it when they were saying their goodbyes he tried to slip away unnoticed. Shiro noticed and stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder and his name spoken softly ”Keith, is everything okay?”

 _No. Everything was not okay. It was very far from okay_. ”I'm fine.” was what he answered though ”Just tired” he added, shifting his weight on his feet.

”Oh, okay. Well, you were just... well, quiet”

”I'm always quiet”

”Not that quiet”

”Well, I'm tired”

”So you said”

It was Shiro's turn to be quiet and shift his weight from foot to foot. His brows knitted as he appeared to be thinking about something. Keith didn't wait long enough to let him speak. ”So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?” They'd made plans to take a couple of hoverbikes out into the desert. It'd been a long time since they'd razed each other. Far too long. And they'd both gotten better, so Keith was quite looking forward to it.

”Yes, of course. I'll pick you up at three.” Shiro agreed with a smile.

”You don't need to do that. I can just meet you in the hanger”

”I know. But I want to” Shiro's smile was too soft and his eyes deep in a way that made Keith want to drown in them. He looked away quickly.

”I'll see you at three then” Keith agreed, turning on his heel and walking away before Shiro could say something else. He had too much on his mind and wasn't ready for anything Shiro had to say. Even if it was things he wanted to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... thank the fact that I'm procrastinating a sewing project for this chapter XD I know it's been forever and I'm sorry for that. I also know this isn't much of a chapter to update with since nothing much is happening at all. But it's building up to something later ;) ...I just hope that "later" won't be another 2-3 months ^^'
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me though! <3
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, I'm starting to think I named this fic after how long it's taking me to finish it)


	9. Chapter 9

Three o'clock the next day happened far too quickly and not quickly enough. Keith was still wound up about their conversation about kisses from the nigth before. He was probably overthinking it. Making a bid deal out of nothing. But considering Shiro had also kissed him for the _first time_ yesterday made the conversation stick much more than it normally would have. Of course, Keith shouldn't really consider a kiss to the cheek as Shiro kissing him for the first time. His mother kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't like it was a romantic thing. But maybe that was also why he was thinking about it so much.

It wasn't romantic.

This thing with him and Shiro. It was becoming more and more obvious that Shiro didn't see him as anything _more_. If he did, he would have done something about it by now. Kissed him on the cheek more often, or tried to kiss his _lips_. Or just touched him in any sort of intimate manner. But he hadn't. He hadn't even really _said_ anything romantic to him.

Of course. Shiro had told him he wasn't a romantic gesture kind of guy, so maybe that was it? Or maybe Keith was just finding loopholes because it was convenient.

He should be looking forward to today. And he was. It was just hard to relax when he feard Shiro would break up with him at any given point. Because he would. Eventually. And after yesterdays conversation. After the _friendly_ kiss to the cheek. It was probably happening sooner rather than later. Shiro was probably just waiting for a good time to do it. When they were alone and they could talk.

Like they would be out in the desert today.

”Hey. I said I'd pick you up didn't I?” Shiro's voice broke into Keith's thoughts where he stood outside his quarters waiting for Shiro. Usually, he waited inside till Shiro showed up, but today, Shiro was running late so Keith figured he could put on his shoes and wait out here instead to save time.

”Yah I know. I'm not going anywhere” Keith anwerd and pushed of the wall. ”Just needed some air” Considering that the air in the hallway wasn't much different than in his quarters made his statement rather pointless.

”Oh. Sorry. Just thought you got tired of waiting for me” Shiro said with an embarrassed smile.

”I would never get tired of waiting for you” Keith said far too earnestly. Those words said so much more than he wanted to say. Or maybe, they were exactly what he wanted to say, but it left him far too vulnerable. ”So you coming or what?” Keith added quickly and started making his way down the corridor, Shiro tagging along right behind him.

”Keith, is everything okay?” Shiro asked as they walked. He knew Keith too well not to sense when something was off. And something was definitely off. Keith just didn't feel like sharing.

”Didn't sleep too well” He answered. It wasn't a lie since he'd woken up in the middle of the night from a bad dream. All he remembered from it was holding Shiro in his arms and seeing him turn to smoke and disappear. He'd woken up sweating and shaking and it had taken at least three hours before he could go back to sleep. He wasn't about to tell Shiro that though.

”Oh. Do you want to reschedule?” Shiro asked ”If you're not feeling well or if you need to sleep a little more we can always take the bikes out tomorrow” He offered.

”No, that's ok. It's better now than it was this morning. I'm fine”

”You sure?” Shiro pressed on but put his hands up in a defensive gesture when Keith gave him 'the look' ”Okay, fine, if you say so. But if you lose and blame it on lack of sleep I'm not gonna let you get away with that since I just gave you a way out” Shiro teased.

”Hey, I could beat you _while_ asleep. Don't think you can just win like you used to. I'm not a kid anymore and I'm a _way_ better pilot than you” Keith teased back. Finding the banter and friendly competition a calming and safe distracting from his worries.

”Oh? Is that what you think? You're not the only one that's gotten older you know. Just cause you're not 15 anymore doesn't mean you can beat me. I was always miles ahead of you.”

”Was. _Was_ miles ahead of me” Keith repeated ”And yes. You have gotten older. So when you lose, I'll let you blame it on your old age if it makes you feel any better” Keith grinned.

”You're such a brat you know that?” Shiro might be accusing him but there was something so wholeheartedly fond about the way he looked at Keith when he said it that Keith couldn't do anything but smile instead of shooting back a tease.

”I guess we're just gonna have to wait and see then,” Keith said as hey walked into the hanger. ”Loser buys dinner” he added as he hopped on one of the hoverbikes.

”Quite confident aren't you?”

”Of course.” Keith shoot Shiro a look that was equal amounts of confident as it was just pure cocky before he put his helmet on and turned on the bike ”Less talking old-timer, let go”

They both drove out of the hanger at about the same time. Flying past cadets and officers alike but not bothering with any of them.

Keith felt the wind in his hair, heard the roaring of the engine and felt the force of the turns as he pulled his bike the way he wanted it to go. They were neck and neck for a good long while before Shiro did some fancy move Keith hadn't seen him use before that put him first. He shot Keith a grin as wide as his face and shouted a silly ”woohooo” as he swooshed past him.

Keith smiled without realizing it and stepped on the gas. They were coming up on a canyon which Keith normally went through rather than over. This time though, he went over. Over meant there was a drop at the end. But after seeing Shiro pull of landing one of those drops more than ones, while also having pulled it off himself - with four other people on the hoverbike as well - he felt confident he could pull this off and end up landing in front of Shiro. All he had to do was make it look like he ended up on the top of the canyon by accident. That meant Shiro would slow down to make sure he was alright, that Keith would make the jump and that he wouldn't get hurt. Because that was just who Shiro was.

That response had probably been sensible back when Keith was a teenager, still coming into his body and reflexes. Now though. Now Keith knew exactly what he was doing.

Just as Keith had predicated, Shiro slowed down and by the time he saw Keith flying over him, sun behind him like Icarus, it was too late for him to catch up.

A few minutes after that Keith skitted through the finish line - which was really just a point in the desert with a really good view - and hopped off his bike with the widest smile on his face.

”Ha! I beat you! I _finally_ beat you!” Keith smiled from ear to ear as he got off his hoverbike. He'd beaten Shiro for the first time since he was a teenager. And he'd used Shiro's own move against him. The adrenaline was rushing through his body in the best of ways and victory had never tasted so sweet.

”Man I can't believe it! Hey old-timer, you need support wheels on that thing or something?” He grinned as he turned to face Shiro who was heading towards him from his own hoverbike. He'd finished only moments after Keith, but one second, two seconds or a minute, it didn't matter, a win was a win.

The sun was behind Shiro so Keith had to squint his eyes as he looked at him. Which was why he didn't see it before it was too late.

Shiro's hand fell to the back of his neck, pulling him forward, firmly but gently, and kissed him.

_Kissed_ him. Not a friendly kiss to the cheek, but a deep heated kiss to the _lips_.

Keith's mind went completely blank. He froze. Literally couldn't move for a few seconds as his mind struggled to catch up. Shiro's lips moved over his, the hand at his neck moving up into his hair and grabbing it just perfectly. Keith shivered all the way down to his toes. And when his mind finally did catch up, Keith stared into Shiro's eyes, pressed inches away from his own. Shiro's mouth sill moving over his, deepening the kiss and Keith melted into it. He kissed back without thinking about it, closed his eyes and just relished in it for a heartbeat. Arms going around Shiro's shoulders and pulling him closer.

Then that shiver settled in his gut and anxiety took hold and Keith pushed Shiro off, breaking the kiss.

”What the hell do you think you're doing?!” He asked in shocked disbelief. ”You can't just- You... you..” Keith stumbled on the words, lifting his hand to his mouth as if he needed to touch it to make sure Shiro really had kissed him.

No no no no! Shiro couldn't do this to him! He was going to break up with him anyway right? Did he think a kiss would soften the blow somehow? Give Keith one taste of his lips because he should at least have something before they broke up?

”It's called a kiss, Keith” Shiro's gentle voice broke into his thoughts.

”No. You can't do that. You cant jsut.. _kiss_ me. I...” Keith started backing off ”Shiro. I _love_ you. You can't-”

”Keith..” Shiro's voice was amused but Keith hardly noticed.

”No. Just no Shiro. I can't take this. You can't kiss me and then break up with me. You can't let me have that and not the rest of you. Please. It's too hard Shiro.”

”Wait, what?” Shiro asked back taking a step towards Keith ”No. Keith. No. That's not.. I'm not breaking up with you. Why would you-?”

”No? Then how can you kiss me like that? Link it's _nothing_? Like it's no big deal? Like it's easy- Shiro, come on! _You_ told me. _You_ said- at dinner last night- Kissing wasn't a big deal. _You_ said that. You think that.. that kissing me will- what? Soften the blow?” Keith asked, feeling a lump in his throat as big and raw as an asteroid.

”Please- I can't go through losing you like this. Just end it. It's okay. I know you don't feel- I know you don't...” he had to swallow the words and catch his breath ”I know you don't love me and it's okay. I get it. It's fine.”

”It's not fine! Keith!”

”Please..” Keith looked at Shiro like he's been struck in the gut ”Don't kiss me when you don't mean it”

”K-Keith... that's not-” Shiro began, stuttering on the words and reaching a hand out towards Keith.

”No!” Keith protested and took a step back when Shiro took one forward ”Please Shiro don't do this to me” Keith felt tears in the back of his eyes. He'd been prepared for this, he'd known it was coming. He'd known it was going to hurt. But he'd had no idea it would hurt this bad. He felt like his heart had literally been pulled from his chest.

This was worse, so, _so_ much worse than that time Shiro had tried to kill him. At least then, it hadn't been really been Shiro. Hadn't been his fault, not his choice. Back then it had hurt because something was hurting _Shiro_. This time it hurt because Shiro was hurting _him_. And he didn't even mean to. He was trying to be kind. Trying to be gentle about it. But it didn't change the facts. It didn't...

Keith started hyperventilating, reaching his hand back to catch himself against the hoverbike. And before he knew it or had even made the decision to get on it, he was turning the hoverbike on and speeding way. He drove fast, not looking back. He blamed the tears in his eyes on the sand hitting his face. He thought he could hear Shiro's voice calling after him, but it might just be the wind haunting him.

He didn't stop or look back until he was back at the Garrison. After slamming the door to his quarters behind him. After leaning his back against the wall and sliding down it, burying his face in his hands.

Cosmo was in the room and hurried over to him when he sensed that Keith was upset. He sat down next to him and let Keith cry into his fur. He licked Keith cheek and Keith almost managed to smile a little, drying off the tears that didn't quite want to stop.

”Guess that's it buddy” he gave a sad, self-deprecating smile ”We should get packing. We can't stay here anymore”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammar and/or spelling mistakes in this chapter. I'm too tired to triple check it ^^'
> 
> Only one (or possibly two) more chapters to go now~~ 8D


	10. Chapter 10

When Keith had first told Shiro he liked him, Shiro had been at a loss. He only knew he hated seeing that hurt expression on Keith's face. So he'd given him a chance. Thruthfully though, he'd only started dating him becase he owed him at least to try. Even if Keith had told him not to do anything because he thought he owed it to him. Truth was, maybe he owed it to himself as well. Shiro wasn't sure.

When they'd started dating, Shiro hadn't felt anything more for Keith. He hadn't tried kissing him or holding hands or even wanted to. He'd hugged him like he used to and maybe he tried to appreciate how handsome Keith actually was a little more than usual. He'd always been handsome, but Shiro hadn't thought of it in _that way_. Quite possibly because Keith was so young when they met so however handsome Keith was, it didn't matter because he had been a teenager. And Shiro was with Adam at the time and despite their problems, Shiro loved him.

When Lance had pointed out that Keith wasn't Shiro's type since Shiro had only dated guys that were either his hight or taller and overall just about as big as he was. Shiro started to wonder if maybe that was it. He'd focused too much on looks and maybe he needed to look deeper. And besides, it wasn't like Keith _wasn't_ attractive. Because he was. Just in a different way than Shiro was used to.

Hearing Keith say he loved him like it was the most natural thing in the world and how Shiro's happiness was his own happiness and that he'd apparently loved him for years and never wavered warmed something in Shiro's heart that he hadn't known had grown cold. Maybe over the years, he'd started to see himself as broken. Maybe he'd always thought so a little. But Keith didn't see that. Had never seen that. And he was starting to make Shiro forget he ever saw himself that way too.

It had happened slowly, but Shiro had been seeing Keith differently for a while now. He'd started looking at him. Like _really_ looking at him. His eyes, his mouth. The way his jaw curved and how he moved his hair behind one ear when he had it lose and it was getting in his way. The way Keith's body curved when they were climbing a steep hill while hiking and the muscles in his tighs tightened as he pulled himself up a rock. The way Keith smiled when he was embarassed. The way he smield when he was happy. The way he looked away when their eyes met and held as if he was shy of looking into Shiro's eyes too long.

He'd noticed all kinds of things he hadn't thought twice about in the past. But he hadn't acted on any of the feeling that might be rising in him, the way he felt drawn to touch Keith or even kiss him when they were alone. Because he couldn't do that to Keith. He couldn't do that to him before he was _sure_. Before he was certain what he felt for Keith was real and wouldn't go away. He wouldn't get his hopes up and then disappoint him and break his heart.

He would take this slow and do this right. He would be a gentleman and let Keith set the pace. He'd given Keith plenty of opportunities to take things further. He'd prepared a candlelit dinner for them. He'd even tried taking Keith to the moves again and put his arms around his shoulders. But all it showed him was that Keith wasn't ready yet. Keith may love him but Keith still seemed hesitant of doing anything more intimate. And Shiro didn't want to push him and do something wrong. He'd realized somewhere along the line that Keith probably hadn't even kissed anyone before. So it was too new, Shiro thought. That 's why Keith was taking it slow. Keith didn't want to rush, or rush Shiro, so Shiro wouldn't rush Keith.

Shiro would wait for the perfect moment to kiss him, the perfect moment to tell him how he felt. He would try to sort out how Keith felt about kissing and relationships and how he wanted it to happen. He would make it perfect and maybe then he could heal the hurt he'd unknowingly put Keith through all those years for not seeing him the way he did now.

But he'd broken all that when he'd seen the look on Keith's face after he'd won their raze. Shiro was so god damned proud of him. And Keith looked so proud of himself. And he glowed in the afternoon sun and right then and there Shiro _knew_ he loved him. Knew he'd never love anyone like he loved Keith. He hadn't been able to stop himself. He'd just gone on autopilot and before he knew it, they were kissing.

And Keith kissed him back. And it was beautiful and perfect and to hell with planning it out because this felt better than he could ever have planed anything and everything was just _good_.

And then it wasn't.

Then Keith was pushing him away and saying things like Shiro didn't mean anything with the kiss, that he was breaking up with him, that he couldn't do this to him.

Do what? Not love him? Not kiss him? He'd tried telling him as much, but Keith wouldn't listen and Shiro was caught so completely off guard that he didn't notice that Keith was diving off in time to stop him.

He got on the hoverbike only moments after though and called after him, started chasing after him. But Keith had enough of a headstart to make it back to the Garrison enough before Shiro for Shiro to lose sight of him.

And of course, Sam caught him in the hanger and wanted a word about something. Shiro tried to politely say he had somewhere he needed to be, that he was in a rush and whatever Sam needed to talk about, could wait. He gave up on polite rather quick and just walked away without a word though. Sam wasn't important. Keith was.

Shiro didn't know where he'd gone but headed straight for the guest quarters. It was the easiest most logical choice and it wasn't that far from the hanger. If Keith wasn't there he'd probably start organizing a search party for him. There was just something in the back of his head telling him to hurry. To get to Keith as soon as humanly possible because otherwise, he would lose him. Otherwise, he'd be gone. For good this time. And it shocked Shiro how much that thought scared him. He began jogging, then suddenly he was running and by the time he reached Keith door and knocked on it, he was out of breath and panting.

”Keith?! Keith, are you there?” He called through the door, knocking on it again. ”Keith, please, if you're there, open up. Please, let me explain. You got it all wrong. I'm not breaking up with you I promise”

There was no answer, and Shiro could hear his own heart beating against his chest. He thought he heard something move on the other side of the door as well, maybe a bark or whine form Cosmo, but he couldn't be sure.

”Keith, _please_ ” There was an edge to Shiro's voice, a desperation there not unlike Keith's voice when he'd first told Shiro he loved him. If Keith would just listen to him he could give him all he'd ever wanted. He didn't understand why Keith was running away from him. What had he done wrong?

”Go way Shiro!” Keith called through the door, his voice sounded strained, hoarse.

”Keith!” Shiro's voice turned brighter, hopeful. ”Please Keith, hear me out. Let me in”

”No..” Keith said softly. So softly Shiro barely picked up on it.

Shiro was about to say something else but stopped when Cosmo suddenly appeared by his side. ”Hey, buddy, help me out will ya” as if understanding him or having planned it all along, Cosmo teleported Shiro inside the room.

Shiro took a second to reorient himself and his surroundings. He saw Keith standing by the bed, bags packed and seemingly ready to run away. His body was mostly turned away but Shiro could see the tears on his cheeks.

”Keith, you.. are you crying?” Shiro's voice was soft, gentle and there was a look in his eyes like it hurt him just as much as it was hurting Keith.

Keith turned his back towards Shriro and desperately tried to wipe the tears away. He didn't want Shiro to see him like this.

”I love you” Shiro didn't know what to say, what not to say, or how to even begin explaining all he felt. So he just went with the one thing that had been dying to burst out ever since their kiss.

Keith's shoulders tensed up and his tears stopped. But he didn't turn around, and when he spoke, he still sounded broken. ”No you don't. You just..”

”I just what? You think I'm saying this to be cruel to you?”

”To be nice to me”

”Keith” Shiro took a few steps forward until he could place a hand on Keith shoulder ”I would never say something so important just to be nice. Or to be crule. I mean it Keith”

”But...” Keith tried to hold the sobs back becase it was embarrassing and humilating and beneath him. He never cried, least of all in front of people. But he coudln't fully stop the tears from slipping down his cheeks ”But you.. you don't.. you've never”

”No. I didn't feel like that about you before”

”No. But.. you didn't _do_ anything.” Keith interrupted, sounding a mix between angry and disbelieving ”We've been hang-hanging out like normal, l-like we used to, like we're _friends_ , and you never ones...”

”I needed to be sure.” Shiro interrupted and squeezed Keith's shoulder in a comforting gesture. ”I needed to be _sure_ that what I felt wouldn't go away. That it was _real_. I couldn't tell you and get your hopes up if it wasn't real. But it is. And I'm sure. I _love_ you Keith Kogane. With all my heart. And I'm never letting you go again. If.. if you'll still have me.”

A laugh caught itself in Keith's sob and a smile was threatened to break though. Keith didn't want to believe it in case he'd heard it wrong. Or if he was dreaming or... he didn't know the or. It was all he'd ever wanted and it was just so unbelievable that his mind couldn't grasp the fact that it could be true. He'd convinced himself so deeply and so profoundly that Shiro would never feel that way about him, would never love him back, that he literally was having trouble believing it and wrapping his head around the idea.

But how could he _not_ believe it? Shiro was a good person, the best person he'd ever met and would likely ever meet. He was kind, earnest and he wouldn't lie about something like this. If Shiro said he loved him, he was telling the truth. So it had to be true. Keith's smile deepened and more tears streamed down his face. But they didn't hurt anymore.

”Y-you're sappy as h-hell you know that?” Keith got out through a sob, hiding his face in his hands, and just let go. Let himself cry and let himself belive the impossible.

”Yah I know. I've never been like this before. It's kinda embarrassing” Shiro said with a smile in his voice.

Taking a step to the side, Shiro gently turned Keith towards him and pulled him in for a hug. Holding Keith against his chest as he cried. ”I'm in love with you Keith. You're the only one that's made me act like this, so would you please believe me? Or I've made a fool of myself for nothing”

Keith made one final sob then dried his eyes and looked up at Shiro with awe and a smile that was wide enough to hurt his cheeks and his stomach became it was just to painfully beautiful what Shiro was telling him.

”You really.. you- love... me?” he forced out, almost afraid to say it.

”With all my heart” Shiro repeated. That silly, happy, gentle, warm smile on his face again. He moved his hands form Keith's shoulders to his checks and stroked some half-dried tears away ”So... do you still want me?”

Keith didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around Shiro's back and kissed him ”God I love you so much. Always.” He spoke into the kiss, wetting Shiro's cheeks with the last of the tears. When he pulled back he could see tears in Shiro's eyes too.

”Now who's being sappy?” Shiro teased with a smile, moving a hand up to dry his eyes.

”Shut up” Keith said with a quiet laugh, reaching up to help wipe Shiros' tears away. ”I'm sorry I ran. I just-”

”You thought I was breaking up with you”

”yah”

”Why though? You really think I'd kiss you and then break up with you? Keith, I would never do that to anyone, least of all you”

”I know. I- I do know that. I just.. you're.. we're... I was _scared_ ” he admitted. ”I was so sure you could never feel that way about me. I'm still scared this is a dream.” he added in a whisper ”And then at dinner last night you said kissing wasn't a big deal so I just-”

”Hey... I said kissing a _friend_ means nothing. I said kissing a _lover_ meant everything. Which of those do you think you are to me?” Shiro's smile was so gentle and loving Keith couldn't doubt him even if some part of his mind still felt like it should.

”I... didn't know” He admitted. ”When you kissed me... I didn't know”

”To tell you the truth. When I agreed to go out with you, I wasn't sure I could feel like this about you. I was scared I was leading you on. And despite what you said, I did owe you to try. I owed myself to try. but...” Shiro paused as he put both hands on Keith's cheeks and held them so he could look into his eyes ”Thank you, Keith. For telling me how you feel. I wouldn't have figured out I could feel like this for you if you hadn't given me the chance. And I don't even want to imagine what that would be like. You're the only one that's always been there for me no matter what. That's never held me back, that's always had my back. Always believed in me. You're perfect for me”

”Glad you finally noticed” Keith laughed through another sob, smiling and feeling so warm and safe and _loved_ that he felt like he was flowing on clouds. He also felt absolutely ridiculously corny and cliche and embarrassing and silly. But he couldn't feel bad about it because Shiro was acting just as sappy as he was and he sure as hell didn't seem embarrassed about it.

”Well, thank you for never giving up on me then” Shiro said with a deep smile.

”As many times as it takes remember?”

”Oh so that's what you were talking about.” Shiro teased ”Didn't know you had such ulterior movies. You're so sly” He laughed

Keith laughed too. ”I just wish you would have figured it out sooner”

”Mm, maybe you should have told me sooner”

”Maybe...” Keith agreed, smiling so much it was hurting his cheeks ”Better late than never though right?”

”Better late than never” Shiro agreed as he pulled Keith in to kiss him again.

This time Keith didn't panic, this time he didn't pull away or push Shiro way. This time he melted into it and pulled Shiro closer. So close that he could never untangle himself from him ever again. Because he knew that if he ever tried, he'd rip them both apart. And somehow, instinctively, or just in the way Shiro held him, he knew he felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! WOW. I finished it! I honestly can't really believe that XD I SUCK at finishing stories and you have NO idea how many stories I've tried to write throughout the years and never finished. This is literally the first story I've EVER finished. And it's all thanks to you guys <3 Your comments, your kudos and bookmarks and all of it it. It's cliche maybe but it's really kept me going and motivated me to finish this one. So thank you! Thank you all of you! <3
> 
> Now, this is the end. But... I am thinking of adding another bonus chapter with some sexytimes since we didn't get that in this chapter ;) Would you guys like that? If so, please comment on your thoughts and ideas of how their first time should be. I have some ideas but... hm... I donno XD I'd love to hear your thoughts 8D but... Don't hold your breath for that chapter because I ain't promising to ever write it XD If it happens it'll probably happen 4 in the morning on a whim some months from now ^^' Until then I'm gonna try to focus on my sheith vampire AU that I'm soooooooooooo into right now 8D (and yes that was me advertising myself and hinting for you to go check it out. It's gonna be good and the first chapter is already up)


End file.
